Wings of Adventure and Destiny
by Mariko Midori
Summary: My first fanfic! Dove is an ordinary girl who suddenly has a strange vision of the Skyworld. Pit met with Paletuna and is attacked later. What will happen to these two people? Flames will not be tolerated.
1. Chapter 1 The Vision

Ch. 1 The Vision

"Dove!" a voice shouted. "Hurry up!" Dove had just gotten up and dressed when her best friend, Fey, yelled at her. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she muttered. This is not what she needed in the morning (I don't blame her). Fey was waiting for her outside of her room. She is so impatient, Dove thought. "About time," Fey said. "Sorry I couldn't sleep last night," Dove yawned. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it and thanks to you we're late to class." Fey said. They ran to the Temple of Paletuna as fast as they could. When they got there, class had already started and their teacher paused when she saw the two girls rush in and took their seats. "Why are you late?" she asked. "I got up late," Dove said, looking down. This was fourth time she was late to class. "Next time, try to be on time." her teacher said. Class resumed and the topic was about the war between Paletuna and Medusa and how Paletuna won, cursing Medusa before sending her to the Underworld. Since then, she was plotting to take over the Skyworld and capturing Paletuna. The mortals built and named the temple after her. Then the topic was about the Goddess of Light and her servants- the angels. This was Dove's favorite subject. The teacher then wrote a question on her huge tablet and asked a student to come up and write the answer. Dove raised her hand first and was called on. She began walking up and suddenly felt light headed and her vision began to blur and spin. She swayed a little and heard a bunch of people asking if she was alright. Then her buckled, causing her to collapse. Dove could barely hear the other students as darkness over came her.

Dove found herself standing on a cloud. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She looked around and saw what looked like dark figures, demons. Dove had a bad feeling about this. Then she took off running when the demons got closer and closer. As she was running, Dove noticed statues were everywhere. To her horror, the statues were angels. Then she heard someone calling for help. She followed the voice that led her to an injured angel. "Are you okay?" she asked it. The angel slowly turned its head. Dove's eyes widened when she saw that the angel looked like Fey, who said," Medusa has returned."

Meanwhile in the Skyworld, the angels were doing their every day things. Some running errands, some training for combat, and others were hanging out. There was one angel who was training extra hard. He was the captain of Paletuna's guard. His name was Pit and he was famous for flying too close to the sun, which was forbidden. Pit was smaller than most angels, but it didn't bother him. To him, he was like everyone else. He gets up early every morning and starts his training and doesn't stop unless someone makes him. Today, however, something was off. "Hey, ash feathers!" another angel called. "Are ya about done?" "Will you stop calling me that?" Pit asked, irritated. "And yes I'm done, Ban." The light blond, gray-eyed angel called Ban came over to him. "Of course not, besides its not like you were forced to fly that close to the sun." Pit glared at him. If he says that one more time… "Oh, before I forget, Paletuna wants to see you." Ban said. This was a surprise. "What for?" Pit asked. Ban shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't say." _I wonder if it has something to do with Medusa_, Pit thought as he and Ban headed to the palace. They climbed up the stairs to find the goddess waiting for them. The two angels bowed to her. "I've been waiting for you," the goddess said. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," Ban said. "It took a while to find your captain here." He motioned to Pit, who was glaring at him. "You knew where I was at." he grumbled. Paletuna looked at them with her gentle green eyes. "Pit, would you come inside with me please?" she asked. He followed her inside the beautiful palace. It had tall columns of gold and white. Paletuna led her favorite angel to her throne, which was in the middle of the main room. She sat down and sighed. Pit could tell something had bothered her for a while. "Medusa is plotting her revenge from our last battle," the goddess said. "I fear she'll be here very soon."


	2. Chapter 2 Family History

Chapter 2: Family History

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was going to answer a question then suddenly passed out."

"Is she ok?"

"Spirit, relax. Your sister is fine and is waking up."

Dove opened her eyes to see the faces of Fey and twin sister Spirit looking at her. "Are you alright?" Fey asked. Dove nodded and sat up, noting that she wasn't at her house or the school. "What happened? How come I'm not at home?" "You had passed out during class," Fey explained. "The other students were freaking out and I took you to my house after I managed to contact Spirit." Dove didn't hear what Spirit said after that. She got out of the bed and walked over to the window, her mind drifting back to the vision. Then Fey walked up behind her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. What Dove said next made her pale. "I think the Skyworld is in danger." "How do you know that?" Spirit asked. "I had a vision that showed demons attacking and petrified angels every where." Dove said. She turned to Fey. "I think you were in it. In fact, I know you were in it." "I think you should be heading home now." Fey said, slightly upset. Spirit and Dove looked at her, shocked. Their friend has never said something like that before. They left her home, reluctantly, and started walking back to their home.

On the way back, Dove kept thinking about her vision. _It has to be some kind of warning,_ she thought. Spirit looked at her sister, hoping she was listening, but she wasn't. "Hello, earth to Dove." Spirit's voice snapped Dove out of her thoughts. "Huh, what?" she said. Spirit rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." They reached their house and saw their mother, little sister Rain and little brothers Chance and Vince. "We're home!" Spirit called to them. Rain, Chance and Vince ran over to their older sisters and tackled them to the ground. "Take it easy," Dove grunted. "Why should we?" Chance asked sarcastically. "Because we said so." Spirit sneered. She pushed him off and got up. _He's just like our father,_ she thought. Their father was killed in battle shortly after Chance and Vince were born. He had emerald eyes and black hair with light blue streaks. Chance took after his father except he had his mother's light brown hair. Vince was the exact opposite with emerald eyes and the black hair. The girls looked like their mother. Rain had light brown hair with a couple blue streaks and blue eyes. Spirit had emerald eyes and light brown hair, unlike the others Dove had lavender eyes and jet black hair with lavender streaks. "Time for dinner!" their mother called from the kitchen. The siblings headed inside and sat at the table. Tonight's dinner was a vegetable and noodle soup, Chance's favorite. He and Spirit snarfed it down like they were in a race. Rain and Vince took their time and savored it, but Dove hardly ate it. She kept thinking about the vision, again. "How was class?" her mother asked. "Fine," Dove replied. She was hoping Spirit would keep her mouth shut about earlier. "I'm going outside." She got up and left, knowing her mom would ask Spirit what was wrong with her. Luckily, Spirit didn't tell her about the incident.


	3. Chapter 3 Medusa's Revenge

**Okay sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and marching band so don't get mad at me!**

Chapter 3: Medusa's Revenge

Pit had gone to his room after his meeting with Palutena. "_We need to prepare for her attack. Make sure you keep your eyes open." _the goddess had said. Those words continued to run through his mind. _How long has she known about this? _Pit sat down on his bed, wondering if Medusa would really be back. Knowing her, it wouldn't be a surprise. He layed down and closed his eyes.

He was half asleep when Ban busted in. He had scratches on his face and his usual bright gray eyes were filled with fear. "Ban, what's wrong?" Pit asked. "We're under attack by Medusa," Ban said, panting. "We're screwed!" _Palutena!_ Pit thought. _Who's protecting her?_ "Ban, I need you to go find any suvivors and hide," Pit ordered. "I'll go find Palutena and make sure she's safe." Ban nodded and the two took off in different directions.

Pit flew down the hallway as fast as he could, hoping his goddess was alright. Then something smacked the young angel into the wall. When he recovered, he saw a huge demon with long claws and long, nasty teeth standing over him. Pit hadn't seen a demon before.* His eyes grew wide when he saw it. The demon raised one claw and Pit rolled out of the way just in time.

_I don't have time for this,_ he thought as he was trying to get away. The demon roared angrily and grabbed Pit by the wing, throwing him down the hallway. He tried to flap his wings for air recovery, but one of his wings wasn't working properly and flew towards the main room. Then pain shot threw him as he felt sharp claws slice his right side and he gasped in pain, but he continued flying toward the throne room.

When he got there, he saw Medusa standing over a chained and weakened Palutena, saying. "You've grown weak since our last battle." "Let her go!" Pit shouted, wincing. Medusa looked at him, then Palutena and laughed. "Is this a comedy special?" she cackled. "Is this boy your last line of defense?" She saw a group of demons standing around doing nothing. "You idiots! Get him!" The demons rushed toward Pit, but were shot by light arrows. He smirked. "So much for that idea." Medusa was pissed. She wanted to kill him so bad.

Then she noticed the angel's injuries. Maybe her plan will work. "If you want your goddess back, you must fight one of my most loyal subjects." Medusa sneered. _That kid doesn't stand a chance,_ she thought as she summoned a five-headed monster called Hydra. Pit looked up at the Hydra, his eyes as big as saucers with fear.

He noticed that his vision was a little blurry, but it didn't stop him from attacking the monster. One of the heads lunged at him, hitting the angel in his already injured wing. The pain in his side and his wing was making it hard for Pit to stay focused during the battle. He tried to clear his head when another wave of pain shot through him as another head hit his back, between his wings.

Just before he hit the ground, a hand grabbed Pit, lifting him up in the air, then flung him against the wall. Pit's vision flickered when he hit the wall. _I can't give up, _he thought. He struggled to his feet, wincing. Palutena shouted, as best as she could, a warning to Pit too late. He was hit in the middle then something smashed against his head.

He felt himself falling and his last thoughts were about Palutena and how he failed to protect her.

***Pit has seen a demon before, but he doesn't remember. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Paths Crossed

Ch. 4 Paths Crossed

Dove enjoyed walking along the creek in the forest. It was peaceful with the birds chirping and the creek flowing gently. Dove found her favorite spot, a small hill in the sun near the creek bend. She sat down and laid back on the hill, thinking about her incident. Was the vision a warning or was it her imagination? She was confused. She had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, but didn't know what it was or when it was going to happen. Dove closed her eyes and took a nap.

Back at the house, Spirit was in her room laying on her bed. She trying not to think about Dove, but she couldn't get over how weird her sister was acting, same with Fey. What was going on?

Dove opened her eyes. The sun could barely be seen in the sky. She sat up and stretched her arms. _That was refreshing,_ she thought. _Guess I better head back._ Dove stood up and started to walk back home when she saw something laying on the edge of the creek. She walked a little ways, then ran over when she saw that it was a boy and did a quick exam. He was deathly pale and had a very weak pulse. Dove noticed his white wings and three deep gashes on his side, that had stopped bleeding. _He'll die if I don't help him,_ she thought. She gently picked him up and rushed back home, hoping the winged boy wouldn't die on the way back.

This was the fated day that the paths of Dove and Pit crossed and unknown to them, Dove's destiny will take a big turn.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Review!**

**Dove: You better or I will come and kick the crap out of you!**

**Me: Don't even think about it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lifesaver

Ch. 5 Lifesaver

Spirit was asleep when her sister came running in. She heard Dove run into her room. What was going on? Spirit got up and went to Dove's room and saw something unexpected on her bed: an angel! What was an angel doing here? Dove turned to leave her room, but ran into Spirit.

"Who is that?" Spirit asked.

Dove pushed her way past her twin saying,"I don't know, but he'll die if we don't do something." and ran to their mom's room.

Spirit looked at the boy and saw what Dove meant and got out of the way as her mom rushed in, followed by Dove.

"What happened?" her mom asked.

"I don't know," Dove said. "I found him in the forest." _Please don't be dead_, she silently pleaded.

She watched her mom look at the boy's gashes and ordered Spirit to get the medical supplies. Spirit obeyed and got the med supplies, and woke Rain, Chance and Vince up.

"Whats going on?" Rain asked.

"There's been an emergency," Spirit replied.

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

With that being said, Spirit rushed back to Dove's room while being followed by her three younger siblings.

They gasped when they saw the angel laying on the bed and watched their mom bandage the boy up. When that was done, Dove asked,"Do you think he'll survive?"

"I don't know," her mom said. "Its hard to say right now." She saw her youngest children in the doorway and said," Go back to bed."

They refused until Spirit forced them to then she and her mom left the room, leaving Dove behind.

_He'll live_, she thought. _I'm sure of it. In fact, I know he will._

**_A/N: I know it's another chapter with Dove, but you might see Palutena's hero in the next chapter._**

**_Dove: I know you will!_**

**_Me: Don't spoil it, doofus!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Ch. 6 Awakening

Pit awoke to the sound of a flute playing. _Reminds me of home_, he thought. He turned his head a little to see a girl standing in front of her window playing a song that sounded like the lullaby his mother used to sing him when he couldn't sleep. When the song was over, the girl took a deep breath and turned around. She smiled.

"You're awake! I wasn't sure if you would make it." the girl said, relieved.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Dove. You're in my mom's house." Dove replied. "I gave up my room so you could recover. What's your name?"

"I'm Pit, captain of Palutena's guard." the angel answered, attempting to sit up, but failing to do so. "How long have I been here?"

Dove hesitated. She didn't know how to answer the young captain without upsetting him. Reluctantly, she said, "Three months." and quickly left the room. She didn't want to see his reaction. Dove stood outside her room and heard soft, quiet sobs. She wanted to go back and try to comfort him, but was afraid he wouldn't let her. She turned around and saw Spirit standing at the end of the hallway. Spirit motioned with her hand to go back in. "I'll get some food for him," she whispered. Her twin nodded and walked back in.

* * *

Pit felt useless and helpless. He wasn't able to save Palutena or defend his home. He turned on his side and sobbed quietly. He couldn't believe what was happening. First his home is attacked, then Palutena is being held hostage, and here is her captain. Saved by mortals and laying in their house with very little strength. He had barely survived the Hydra encounter. Pit was so caught up in his self pity that he didn't notice Dove walking back into the room. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. A short time later, Spirit walked in carrying a tray of food, placed it on her sister's desk, and walked out. _I hope he'll be okay._

* * *

A short time later, Pit calmed down and looked up for the first time to see Dove sitting next to him. She smiled. "Ready to eat?" she asked. Pit rubbed his eyes and nodded. Dove helped him sit up and propped the pillow behind his back. She got the food brought it over to him. On the tray were small amounts of fruit, bread, and granola squares that looked like ambrosa squares. Everything was gone about 30 minutes later.

"Geez you ate like my siblings." Dove teased as she took the tray. Pit simply yawned and laid back down as his caretaker moved the pillow back to its orginal position.

"That food was delicious." he commented. Dove slightly blushed. "T-Thank you. You need to get to sleep."

The angel nodded and closed his eyes. The last thing that went through his mind before falling alseep was, _Why do I sense a connection with her?_


	7. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I know all of you are waiting for me to update my stories, but to due having computer issues I will not be able to update them...unless there is some time during school to do it. **

**Please keep an eye out for any updates I might post. Please accept my apologies!**

**=^..^=  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Ambush and Capture

**Hello everyone! My computer is back so I can update my stories whenever I get the chance...which will be a little while yet for some. Anyway, enjoy this suspenseful chappie! =^..^=**

* * *

Ch 7: Ambush and Capture

A few weeks later, Pit made a full recovery. His wing was back to normal and the gashes on his side healed up, leaving faint scars. He and Dove got to know each other more, while her siblings teased them about getting together. Chance and Vince were pulling pranks on everyone as usual. Rain asked Pit if he could teach her archery. All of them became close, almost family close. Every day was nice and peaceful, then all of that changed.

* * *

Dove had gone to her spot in the forest while Pit was giving lessons to Rain. Dove wasn't aware of the unexpected visitors were watching her in a stalkerish way. They were demons summoned by the snake lady to spy on the little angel boy. Instead they found a mortal girl walking in the forest, playing an ocarnia type instrument.

"Hey boss," one demon said. "Can we get her now?"

"Yeah! Can we?" another squeaked.

"Not yet," the boss Typhon said. "We need to wait for the perfect moment."

The others were disappointed so they waited. Typhon watched the girl carefully before saying, "Now!"

* * *

Pit and Rain were inside taking a break. Rain was telling her angel friend about the time Spirit first tried to swing their father's sword for the first time. She had lost her balance and nearly cut Dove, who was in a chair reading a book. The two laughed then stopped when a scream was heard.

* * *

Dove was not expecting this. One minute everything was fine, then the next was horrible. She was trying to fight off the demons that had scared the crap out of her, but was having a difficult time doing so. Thankfully, her father had taught her and her sisters combat moves if the time came for them to use them. He had also given Dove twin duel spinners with her name craved in Greek. She managed to bring down one, but another one pinned her to the ground. Suddenly, a voice shouted near by. "Let her go!"

Dove knew that voice. "Pit! Help!" she shouted trying to break free.

She was sucessful, until a clawed hand grabbed her neck. She dropped her weapons and tried to pry the hand open. Black spots swarmed her vision. Her heart pounded in her ears, her lungs burned and her strength was slipping. Then the pressure around her neck was released as the demon fell to the ground after being shot by a light arrow. Dove was on her hands and knees when Pit ran over to her.

"You okay?" he asked. His friend nodded.

"This is perfect!" a dark voice crowed. "Just perfect!"

Pit turned around and shot an arrow in the direction the voice came from. It merely bounced off the target.

"Nice try, angel boy," the voice said. "but you have to do better than that!" A figure stepped out.

"Who are you?" Pit demanded.

"My name is none of your concern." the figure said.

Dove instinctively picked up her weapons and got in to a fighting position. "Don't try to mess with us," she growled.

The figure laughed. "Ah, my dear," it said. "I'm not here to mess with you. I'm here to capture you."

With that being said, the figure raised a hand and began chanting. Dove's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen. "Run!" she shouted to Pit, but it was too late. By the time he heard the warning, the wizard's spell hit him hard, knocking him out. The wizard flung out the same spell as Dove raised her weapons to defend herself.


	9. Chapter 8: Mind Control

Ch 8: Mind Control

The first thing Pit felt was the heat. It wasn't this hot, was it? He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark, dingy cell. Great. He knew this place all too well. He stood up and looked around, then remembered what had happened. The figure chanting something...Dove yelling run...Dove! Where was she? Pit ran to the door of his cell, looking for his friend through the bars.

"Dove!" he yelled. "Dove, where are you?"

Nothing. He tried again and got the same result. A door creaked open and a stream of light filled the hallway. Two demons walked down the hallway followed by a hooded figure. Pit watched them chain someone on a wall by their arms, his eyes widening when the person was Dove. Her beaten, prone body hung there like a rag doll. She must have had one hell of a fight.

"That'll teach her a lesson," one demon said.

"I wonder if we should kill her," the other said with a creepy smile on his face (like Russia from Hetalia).

"Medusa would kill you," the hooded figure pointed out.

They left the cell block and shut the door behind them. Pit waited few moments before calling his friend.

"Dove! Dove, wake up!"

She didn't respond. Pit tried two more times before giving up. A short time later, the hooded figure came back. He/she looked at Pit's cell and busted it open with an arrow. "Come on! You need to get out of here!" the female voice said urgently.

"Who are you?" Pit asked.

The person dropped the hood, revealing a certain angel that was Dove's best friend. "Fey?" She nodded before turning to Dove's cell, shot it open. The two angels freed their friend with on of her duel spinners. Fey looked at the mortal with sadness in her eyes. _I hope she's still alive, _she thought. "Lets go."

Pit, holding Dove in his arms, nodded and the two ran out of the cell and out of sight.

* * *

As they were escaping, Fey cut down any enemy in their path as Pit flew over head with Dove's limp form.

"Are we close to the exit?" he asked.

"I think so," Fey responded. "But we have to go through Medusa's throne room."

"You can't be serious!"

Fey stopped in front of a set of large double doors as Pit glided down. They looked at each other, nodded and went in. Medusa was sitting on her throne with a smile.

"Well, I'm surprised you two made it this far," she sneered.

Pit layed Dove on the ground and took out his bow. "Let my goddess go!"

Medusa laughed. "Why should I? She makes good company." Her gaze moved from the two angels down to the unconscious girl on the ground. "Dove, come to me."

Dove's body shot through the air and landed next to the dark goddess. Her eyes opened, but they were glowing red instead of her soft purple. "Yes, my goddess?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Medusa pointed at Pit and Fey. "Get rid of them."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just to make things clear the path Fey and Pit took was made by Medusa so they had no choice but to go that way. I bet you lovely readers weren't expecting this! R&R! **

**=^..^=**


	10. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

Ch: 9 Sacrifice

Dove lunged at Pit and Fey, duel spinners poised for battle. The three took turns blocking, dodging, and attacking each other. The controlled mortal landed every hit while the angels avoided harming their friend.

"Dove, snap out of it!" Pit yelled. "Please!"

Dove continued to attack by slamming Fey to the ground with brutal strength. She cornered Pit and disarmed him by swinging her duel spinner into his hand, causing it to go flying. Her face was expressionless as she grabbed the angel by his neck cutting his air off. Pit struggled to pry her hand open, but the attempt was a failure. He stared deep into her eyes searching for the friend he knew. His lungs burned and black spots started to appear.

Suddenly, the pressure around his neck was gone as something slammed into Dove. Pit slid down the wall coughing painfully. His vision cleared to find Fey standing above him.

"You alright?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah." Pit rasped as he was pulled up.

The two heard a moan and looked over to where Dove was lying. Fey walked over to her and shook her. Dove's eyes opened, revealing their natural color.

"What happened?" Dove asked. "Why do you have wings?"

Fey glanced at her back, noticing her pure white wings, then helped Dove to her feet. "You were under Medusa's control," she answered. "As for my wings, it's kinda obvious."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"...Because I had to keep it a secret."

"..."

"I've had enough of this!" Medusa screeched.

The three looked to see the goddess surrounded by a giant dark sphere. They covered their eyes when the sphere suddenly got bright. The sphere disappeared and it revealed Medusa in her battle form: a giant hydra-like creature.

"You pathetic weaklings will never defeat me!" she bellowed.

She lunged at Pit, Fey and Dove hoping to snatch one. The trio jumped out of the way and began their assault. As the battle continued, Medusa was weakening and the fighting trio were getting tired. Just as Fey, Pit and Dove thought it was over, Medusa suddenly grabbed Pit by his wing and snapped it. Pit screamed in pain. Medusa dropped him when Dove through one of her dual spinners at her.

"You little insect!" the goddess yelled. She grabbed the mortal and Pit, leaving Fey by herself.

"Let them go!" Fey shouted.

Medusa laughed. "You have to choose which one I let go."

Fey looked at her friends with sad eyes. She wanted both to live, but there is no way she would live with a heavy heart if one died. "Kill me."

Dove stopped squirming in Medusa's hand. "Are you nuts?" she asked.

"I don't want to live with the regret of saving one of you. It is time for you to embrace your destiny. In order to do so, you need to live!"

Just after Fey said this, Medusa dropped her captives and stabbed her with her claws going through her. Fey's last thoughts went her one true love who she would never confess her feelings to. She took one last glance at her friends and died, her body disappearing as light particles.


	11. Chapter 10: Victory and Transformation

Ch 10: Victory and Transformation

Dove screamed in agony. Her best and closest friend was dead and she couldn't do anything to help her. Fey's last words struck through her mind.

_"It is time for you to embrace your destiny!"_

Dove barely heard Medusa's evil laughter as she thought about Fey's last words. Then she remembered that her father had said something similar about her dove shaped birthmark.

_"This is how you got your name. You are destined for greatness."_

A sudden fire was lit in her as she stood up grabbing her duel spinners. Letting out a battle cry, the mortal charged at the snake goddess. She hacked and sliced the goddess, hoping to avenge her fallen friend. Dove didn't know if Pit was awake or not, but she was bent on making Medusa feel the pain she was currently feeling. She hadn't felt this way since she and her family found out about her father's death. A blue arrow shot past her and hit Medusa in the face, making her yell in pain. Dove whirled around to see Pit with his bow.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Medusa killed Fey," Dove replied tearing up. "I couldn't help her."

Pit stared at her. Fey was dead? He strung another arrow and aimed at the dark goddess while Dove got into her fighting stance. "For Fey."

They charged at Medusa and rained destruction on her. Medusa was greatly weakened and swatted the two away, nailing Dove in the gut but missed Pit. The angel was going to fly up and shoot more arrows, but realized his left wing was broken.

"You can't do anything now, can you?" Medusa sneered.

Pit gritted his teeth knowing that the goddess was trying to get to him. Then he heard Dove yell. He turned to see her clutching her bloodied right side.

"Watch out!" she called.

Pit looked to Medusa just to see a tentacle coming at him. He was going to deflect it with his bow, but was pushed out of the way by Dove. She slammed against a pillar and didn't get back up. Suddenly he had a plan.

* * *

Dove didn't know what was going on. Her whole body hurt. She opened her eyes to see Pit doing something. Wait, is he taunting Medusa? What the hell was he thinking? She struggled to stand up, using the pillar for support as her legs wobbled under her threating to give out. She watched Pit, hoping he would defeat Medusa once and for all.

Pit taunted Medusa by yelling insults at her and saying his taunts from Super Smash Bros. He dodged her eyebeams then deflected one off his Mirror Shield, which turned the goddess into stone. He walked up and sliced Medusa's head off.

"That was for Lady Palutena and Fey," he said. _It's finally over._

A light fell from the ceiling and Palutena appeared.

"Thank you Pit," she said.

"I've missed you so much," Pit cried. "You have to meet Dove! She is so cool!"

He rushed over to Dove, offered his support and the two staggered back to the Goddess of Light. Palutena could see that the girl was having a hard time staying awake. Dove lifted to head to see the goddess in front of her. She wanted to say something, but the words didn't form.

"You are very loyal Dove," Palutena said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Fey," Dove whispered, trying not to cry for the third time.

The goddess smiled sadly laying a hand on the girl's cheek. "It's not your fault," she said.

She then touched Dove's birthmark which glowed to the goddess' touch. Dove then glowed, making Pit covering his eyes. When he uncovered them, he saw Dove with a pair of pure white wings and her wound gone. She walked over to him and touched his broken wing, healing it instantly.

"I have watched over your family for years," Palutena explained to Dove. "I know how loyal your ancestors were and you are just like them. I think it was time for your family was rewarded, which was why you were born with the dove birthmark. Your father would be proud of you."

Dove soaked in the goddess' words and smiled. She felt pride and sadness fill up in her. She watched Palutena disappear and turned to Pit, who was confused.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Palutena turned me into one of her followers," Dove replied. A playful smile spread on her face. "Can we take a slight detour before heading to Skyworld?"


	12. Chapter 11: Peace at Last?

Ch 11: Peace at Last?

Pit and Dove flew out of the remains of Medusa's palace and back to Dove's home, where her family was waiting. They were having dinner when the two showed up. Spirit, Rain, Chance and Vince all ran out to greet them while their mother picked up the dishes. She looked up to see her daughter with wings coming out of her back. _You better keep her safe, Lady Palutena and Pit, stay with her._

"Where were you?" Spirit asked. "How did you get wings?"

Dove smiled. "We're going to tell you all about it."

They all went inside and Dove and Pit took turns telling the story, their audience gasping and asking all sorts of questions. Spirit's eyes teared up when the two told them about Fey's sacrifice and a moment of silence followed.

"What are you going to be doing now?" Rain asked.

"I will be living in Skyworld from now on," Dove replied.

"Will you visit us often?" Chance asked.

"Yeah , will you?" Vince piped.

"She might be busy with other things," their mother reasoned.

The boys rolled their eyes and pleaded to their big sister not to leave. Dove gave her family one last bear hug before flying off with Pit.

* * *

Dove visited her family often, almost everyday when she had the chance. However, her mother died of an illness shortly after her transformation. Pit introduced Dove to Ban, who had been imprisoned after the invasion. He was devestated when Pit broke the news about Fey. Soon, the three were cracking jokes and gave the newcomer a tour of her new home.

Peace has been restored, but how long will it last?

End of WAD

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of WAD. There is a sequel for this called The Adventure Continues and it features our fav characters and more OC's that play a role in the chaotic finale. Keep an eye out for it! Also, I have a poll up on my profile if you want to check it out. Thanks for reading WAD!**

**PS: sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others!**


End file.
